El deseo del demonio
by yume25sora
Summary: Sebastian deseaba con locura corromper cada pequeña huella de ingenuidad que podría hallarse aún en ese frágil cuerpo, y ensuciarlo por completo. Eliminando de este modo cualquier pizca de pureza que podría encontrarse. (Fem Ciel)


**Bueno, este es mi catorceavo desafío con Natsukikkochi**

**Por los que les traigo un pequeño Sebastian x fem Ciel XD**

**Trato de imaginarme tu cara cuando veas esto Tsukiko y probablemente me odies**

**Pero por si quieren una buena explicación de" porque" hice un fem Ciel, nos vemos más abajito en donde diré la razón :3**

**.Espero que les guste aunque sea cortito, ya que me costó hacer este fic**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**El deseo del demonio**

Adoraba esos fríos ojos azulados cuyo único reflejo era la muerte.

Esa alma perdida, que había abandonado toda la inocencia correspondiente a su edad. Despojándose de la tierna infancia que aún quedaba entre sus dedos, y madurando prematuramente para enfrentar la cruda realidad.

Deseaba con locura corromper cada pequeña huella de ingenuidad que podría hallarse aún en ese frágil cuerpo, y ensuciarlo por completo. Eliminando de este modo cualquier pizca de pureza que podría encontrarse.

Después de todo, él era un _simple mayordomo _proveniente de los infiernos.

En otras palabras, _un demonio._

* * *

Con el fin de devorar su alma. Sebastian juró servir a la joven Panthomhive hasta que cumpliera su meta.

Día tras día. Sus ojos solo podían mirarla a ella, cada acción solo podía ser por ella, y cada uno de sus pensamientos solo podían estar relacionados con ella. Aquella hermosa princesa solitaria sedienta de venganza.

Él no deseaba nada más que obtener su anhelado capricho, esa alma perdida. Por lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier deseo de su ama. Sin embargo, poco a poco dejó de conformarse solo con su futura recompensa.

Cada vez que cepillaba ese largo cabello oscuro. Cada vez que veía esos delicados y blancos senos de niña desnudos. Una dulce tentación reprimida recorría por todo su ser.

Quería pervertirla.

Depravar ese cuerpo virgen y puro que recién entraba a su pubertad.

Deseaba a ese dulce ángel caído que le jugó en contra a dios haciendo un pacto para con el demonio.

La quería solo para él.

Pero no por amor u otro sentimiento, ya que de emociones el mayordomo carecía. Sino solo como un antojo retorcido.

* * *

Ciel, por su parte, confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su fiel perro. No le interesaban los deseos ocultos de este, ni la mirada hambrienta que se forzaba en disimular cada vez que la miraba. Solo le importara que fuera capaz de llevar a cabo la venganza que planeaba desde el día en que la marca de _bestia noble_ quedó grabada en su espalda.

No obstante, no se dio cuenta de que había sido, de alguna forma, seducida por ese galante mayordomo.

* * *

Él quería corromperla. Y una cruda noche de invierno lo logró.

Sentada sobre su lecho y vestida con su fino camisón traslucido. La joven Panthomhive esperaba atenta a su sirviente para que cepillara su cabello antes de irse a dormir.

Sebastián acariciaba con maestría los finos hilos de la cabellera azulada, mientras observaba por detrás el frágil y delgado cuerpo de su ama, lo que hizo despertar su apetito oculto.

Lentamente y con discreción, comenzó a rodear con sus brazos a la muchacha. Ella no se inmutó ni tuvo expresión distinta a su usual rostro serio, y se dejó acariciar tranquilamente hasta por el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo.

El demonio, con un semblante complacido. Tocó a Ciel con depravadas caricias por sus pechos infantiles y sus blandos muslos. Hasta que decidió profanar esos labios vírgenes que lo habían atormentado por años.

La había ensuciado.

La pequeña pizca de pureza que quedaba dentro de su ser, había sido arrebatada por el mayordomo.

Sebastian, decidió detenerse para contemplar con satisfacción el cuerpo de su ama tendido sobre la cama. Con el camisón destartalado y el cabello alborotado. Mientras que esta, con tono monótono y arrogante, le ordenó continuar.

El demonio cada vez más ansioso por pervertir aún más el alma y cuerpo de la Panthomhive. Sonrió sin emoción, para continuar con su labor.

_Yes, my Lady._

* * *

**Aquí termina el fic :3**

**Que les pareció? Alguna review?**

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**En realidad no me acordaba mucho del anime ya que ni siquiera termine de ver la primera temporada debido a diversas razones, así que espero que los personajes no hayan quedado muy fuera de sí o algo por el estilo.**

**Y bueno en cuanto a porque fue un fem Ciel….**

**!V-E-N-G-Z-A! XD**

**Solo quería ver como reaccionaba Natsukikocchi al ver esto jajajjaj (No me odies)**

**Pero solo es una broma inofensiva, subiré esta misma historia pero con un Ciel hombre**

**N/A: Un amigo me dijo que en el final se entendía algo distinto a lo que yo tenía en mente así que lo dejare como libre interpretación XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
